


imagine

by bluesxrgent



Series: thank u, next - elu [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, M/M, Soft boys being soft, Sorry Not Sorry, elu - Freeform, many songs, thank u next is the elu album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesxrgent/pseuds/bluesxrgent
Summary: inspired by ariana grande's song "imagine"part 1 of 12 elu oneshots inspired by the thank u, next albumTakes place during Samedi 9h17





	imagine

**Author's Note:**

> thank u, next is just such an elu album that I couldn't help myself so... sorry in advance (but also not sorry)

Lucas opened his eyes and was immediately ensnared by the blue gray ones opposite him. He felt a slow smile creeping its way across his face and buried his head into Eliott’s chest in front of him. The sun was barely beginning to stream through the window and Lucas was barely beginning to process what had happened the night before.

“Were you watching me sleep?” he mumbled sleepily. Eliott’s arms came to wrap around him, pulling him closer. Lucas sank into the feeling, not caring that he probably had morning breath or that his hair was a sleepy mess. 

“You’re beautiful when you sleep,” Eliott said softly. Lucas lifted his eyes back up to meet Eliott’s. “Not that you’re not beautiful all the time, of course.”

Lucas laughed quietly. Hearing Eliott call him beautiful was a surreal experience. He had never thought of himself as beautiful, but when Eliott said it he couldn’t think of himself as anything but beautiful. Neither one of them was speaking now, just calmly soaking in the others presence, eyes and hearts wide open. Eliott began tracing lazy circles on his back, fingers playing with the fabric of Lucas’ shirt. Eliott looked down, as if considering his next words. “What would you say if I told you to kiss me and take off your clothes?”

Lucas blinked. “Why don’t you ask and see for yourself?”

Eliott smiled one of his glorious smiles before pulling Lucas’ mouth up to meet his, bodies aligned and legs tangled together. Lucas could feel the slight scratchiness of Eliott’s stubble against his chin and found that he didn’t mind it, not at all. Kissing Eliott was nothing like kissing Sarah or Chloé or any of the other girls he’d kissed in the past. It wasn’t wholly different and yet it was an entirely new experience, something he didn’t realize he had been longing for nearly his whole life. 

Shirts came off soon after and Lucas relished in the skin on skin contact. Eliott’s body was strong and solid and Lucas couldn’t get enough of it. He peppered kisses down Eliott’s jaw, his neck, his torso. These were the moments, Lucas realized, that he would remember forever. Right there, right then, he was the happiest he had been in a long time-- maybe ever. He didn’t want to think about what might come after this, or the fact that Eliott still had a girlfriend, just wanted to let himself have this moment where he could be himself and love who he wanted to love. 

Minutes or hours or maybe a lifetime later Lucas was laying down on his stomach, pressure of Eliott’s head on his bare back, fingers now tracing their patterns on his skin. Lucas imagined he was drawing endless raccoons, maybe even other animals, maybe one that matched Lucas.  

“How did you know you wanted this too, wanted me?” Lucas asked, breath soft against his comforter. Eliott had said he’d seen him on the first day of school, but how long had that initial moment taken to form into something more? He knew that it was such a cliché, but Lucas had fallen for Eliott from the moment he laid his eyes upon him in the foyer. It was funny to think that he had Daphné and Imane to thank for this. If he never would have lost his weed at the party, would they even have ended up here? 

“I already told you,” Eliott said, “When I ran into you on my first day.”

Lucas turned his head so he could see Eliott. “I know, but when did you really think this could be something?”

Eliott closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, they were lit from within with the light of a thousand stars. “That moment.”

“That moment?”

“That moment.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Eliott laughed, the warmth of his breath tickling Lucas’ back. “And why is that?”

“Because the world doesn’t work like that. People like you don’t look at people like me  _ once _ and think, wow, this could be something.” The humor vanished from Eliott’s face and his hands ceased their idle wanderings. 

“Why can’t you imagine a world like that?” Eliott’s voice was harder now, more serious. Lucas shrugged to the best of his ability, given how he was lying down. “Because I’m just Lucas.”

“I’m just Eliott.”

“There is no  _ just Eliott _ .”

“No?” Eliott sat up and turned Lucas over so he was lying on his back, looking up into Eliott’s eyes. “Well then there is no  _ just Lucas _ either.”

Lucas rolled his eyes. Of course there was  _ just Lucas _ . People like him didn’t deserve to be laying in bed with people like Eliott, people so beautiful and kind and passionate. People who could change the world if they so choose. People like Eliott could have anyone they wanted, but for some reason Eliott wanted Lucas. Lucas. It was more than Lucas’ brian could comprehend. His thoughts must have shown on his face, because Eliott reached down to mess up his hair. “What was that for?”

“Just Eliott was trying to shake those stupid thoughts from Just Lucas’ brain.”  

Lucas raised his eyebrows, slow smile spreading across his face.  _ Screw it _ , he thought. Maybe it didn’t quite make sense to him why Eliott was here, in his bed, kissing him, but he was. He was there, and Lucas wasn’t going to let him go anytime soon. Feeling bolder, he said, “Kissing me might be a more effective solution.”

“Imagine a world like that,” Eliott teased, bringing his face down within inches from Lucas’. Lucas reached his neck up a few inches to close the gap between them but Eliott pulled his head back at the last moment, eyes squinting as he laughed. Lucas pursed his lips and tried, unsuccessfully, to keep from smiling. He raised one eyebrow at a still laughing Eliott. This boy was going to be the death of him. But maybe he was ok with that. 

“Oh alright, you win,” Eliott sighed dramatically, leaning down once more to kiss Lucas. This time Lucas waited until their lips had just barely pressed together before reaching up to ruffle Eliott’s hair and turning back over back on his stomach, smiling at Eliott’s surprised intake of breath. 

“Imagine a world like that,” Lucas said, relishing in the weight of Eliott’s head pressing back onto his back. Eliott hummed in agreement, lips pressing to the back of his neck. “Imagine a world like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @livvyblxckthxrn


End file.
